The Blue Flames Season 2 Chapter 2: Bring it on!
Alpha: Who are you? ????: I'm Fey Rune! Akuji: Who is that, Tenma? Tenma: I don't know Fey: My name is Fey Rune nice to meet you Tenma, Akuji! Tenma&Akuji: How do you know my name! Fey: You were the soccer hero's in our world! Akuji: There can i live with Tenma: Same Alpha: I will play a last match with you all and then i will erase soccer Akuji: Bring it on! But then a girl appears and she looks familiar Akuji: Wait is that you Kotoni? Kotoni: Yeah Tenma: Nice to meet you im Matzukaze Tenma! Kotoni: Nice to meet you to Akuji: Wait didn't your memory lost of soccer? Kotoni: Yes but i have get it back Akuji: Yes let's begin the match (Still weird of getting your memory back) Fey: Team come now! the team of Fey has appeared Fey: We need first a name? What about Akuji's! Akuji: NEVAH!!!! Kotoni: He is right Fey: Um.......What about TENMA'S Akuji: Yeah there can i live with :D Kotoni: Same :D Tenma: Hey! Akuji: No time we need to defeat them Alpha: Protocol Omega let's begin! Akuji has the kick off Akuji: Out of my way you little freaks! Akuji gets past them but they were doing nothing Akuji: Tenma! Akuji kicks the ball to tenma but then Alpha used his sliding and gets his ball Alpha: Hmph! Kotoni used sliding but fails but then Alpha shoots Machos: EXCELLENTO BREAST! Machos caught Machos: Kotoni! Kotoni gets the ball Kotoni: Akuji let's use a combo hissatsu! Akuji: Alright! Kaguyo it's time! Akuji becomes Kaguyo Tenma: I've never seen this before Fey: He has an another person inside but they have became one! Kotoni: Ryuusei! Akuji Kaguyo: STRIKE!!!! Smile you're turn Smile: Right captain! Bouncer RABITTO! Reiza stops the ball Akuji Kaguyo: Impossible! Reiza: Alpha! Alpha gets the ball Alpha: Let's use it! Reiza: Let them see you're power Alpha-sama Akuji Kaguyo: XD Alpha-sama HAHAHAHA Akuji: Atomikkuhito DRAGON ACE! Alpha: Tenkuu No Shihaisha Houou! ARMED! Alpha and Akuji's keshins where battling but Alpha was to strong Akuji Kaguyo: Whaaaaaa! Tenma: Akuji-san! Akuji turns normal Fey: Bring it on! Fey used sliding but Alpha blocks it Alpha: Shoot Command 01!!!! Matchos has no chance to use an hissatsu GOAL 1-0 FOR PROTOCOL OMEGA! Matchos: Tenma! Tenma gets the ball Tenma: MAJIN PEGASUS ARC! ARMED! Tenma used his keshin armed Akuji: Atomikkuhito DRAGON ACE! ARMED! Akuji using his keshin armed Akuji: Tenma let's use a new hissatsu! Tenma: But we don't have one? Akuji: Then we create one with our four Tenma: Alright! Akuji: KOTONI FEY! Kotoni&Fey: HAYT! Tenma,Kotoni,Fey and Akuji: New Hissatsu shot: Eternal FLAME BREAK!!! Zanou: Shoot Command 03 but it fails GOAL 1-1 FOR THE TENMAS Akuji: Nice! Alpha gets the kick off Alpha: Tenkuu No Shihaisha Houou! ARMED! Akuji: Fey your turn Kotoni you to! Kotoni: But i don't have the power to use the keshin armed Fey: Same here Akuji: COME ON GUYS WE ARE COUNTING ON YOU!! Kotoni: We have no choice the the first half match ended but then a teddy bear appear ????: Hey! Tenma and Akuji-kun! Fey: Hey pedo bear ????: Don't call me that! my name is Clark wonderbot! Akuji: Cool! Clark: Fey let's fuse you and you're keshin Fey: Me b-but i can-can't do i-it Clark: You can do it! Fey fused with his keshin Akuji: WOW O_O You're brown! Fey punched Akuji on his head Everybody starts laughting Akuji: Aw what was that for Fey: CALLING ME BROWN! Akuji: Alright the second half begins but Kotoni is afraid that she will fails to fuse with her keshin (I mean to use the keshin armed) Alpha gets the kickoff Alpha: Reiza! Alpha kicks the ball to Reiza but Fey used sliding and gets the ball Fey: Kotoni! Kotoni:..... Fey passes to Kotoni but she is still afraid to fail Kotoni: Uh? Oh sorry guys! Beta: Bring it! Kotoni gets past of Beta Kotoni: Chuujistu Z hime! ARMED! Kotoni used his keshin armed Akuji: Wow......she is hot in that keshin armed Tenma: Absolutly Fey: I want her! Kotoni: C'mon guys let's use the hissatsu again! Everybody was stopped by his dreaming and used there hissatsu Tenma,Kotoni,Fey and Akuji: New Hissatsu shot: Eternal FLAME BREAK!!! Zanou: Shoot Command 03!!!! It fails but then Alpha came and trys to stop the ball Alpha: To strong.....can't...hold it Alpha fails GOAL 2-1 FOR THE TENMAS Akuji: YATTA! But she looks still hot in her uniform Tenma: Dude i'm going to ask her for a date Fey: Not if i'm faster! The boys where fighting for a date with Kotoni but then a dude with a purple capes appeared ????: Hey babe still gonna be in our date Kotoni: Yeah sure Tsurugi Akuji, Tenma, Fey: WHAAAAAAT The sweatdrops where going hand in hand back to there own dimension Akuji: This is sooooo going again in facebook! (Wonders what Yuuichi will say):D To be continued :D Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames